


Carmelita

by GoddessOfShitpost



Series: Confeserie [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Comics
Genre: M/M, its own solo fic, not in the Ellie stories because, so many POCs in this one god bless, this is An Important Plot Point, this turned out to be less depressing than expected, which is good, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: Wade knew that Carmelita Camacho gave him the only thing in the world that he'll always love and protect for as long as he lived.He also knew that being associated with him got her killed.He could never repay what she's given him, but he might as well try.





	Carmelita

**Author's Note:**

> wade used to give carmelita's mother anonymous gift as a way to apologize ,, heres a concept bc im sad about it

Wade never went out of his house much unless he was going to "work". He found it weird to be wearing normal clothes and it felt even weirder to be standing at the back of a chapel, incognito. The ceremony had finished and now people gathered around the casket, wailing and praying. He caught a glimpse of small, curly-haired girl from across the room, quickly identifying it to be his daughter, Ellie. A larger woman and a lean man sat on either side of her. Shane and Emily Preston. The family she deserves to have.

She had a serious but almost emotionless expression on her face. It made sense. She never knew her mother, just blurry images from her toddlerhood she's almost completely forgotten. She tries to hold onto them though, as best as she can. As for her grandmother, although she lived much longer than Carmelita, she lived far away in a nursing home. She didn't even know she had a granddaughter. Wade thought it would give the poor woman a heart attack, and the Preston's silently agreed. Even when she was at the nursing home though, Wade still sent her anonymous gifts. It made her quite the star in the place. Everyone kept saying she had a secret admirer. Sure, it was actually from the man who impregnated and got her daughter killed but it brought a little joy to her frail life.

Time passes, though, eventually, her heart did have to give out. A lot of people mourned. Wade was left wondering if the guilt from Carmelita would ever disappear. He wondered if all the gifts in the world could repay her for giving him Ellie.

He realized nothing could, but he might as well try. 

 

Emily Preston looked at the stack of gifts on her 'Welcome' mat. Colourful paper wrapped around each box, a little handmade bow sitting on top of some. Some of the wrapping was terribly done and others looked adequate. The ones who looked lazily done had the bows on it. All of them were addressed to Ellie Camacho. Emily brough them in, wanting to inspect them first before giving the potentially dangerous presents to the girl. That is until she noticed the Spiderman pattern on the paper.

"Ellie?" The woman gently knocked on her door. The chocolate-skinned girl opened the door, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "What is it? It's a Sunday..." "Come see it for yourself."

They went back down together and the moment Ellie stepped on the landing and eyed the gifts her mouth fell open. "There's so many of them!" She ran to the table, immediately grabbing one. "These are...mine?" Emily nodded, not being able to suppress the smile that came. "Who're they fro--" Ellie paused and picked up a white card peeking out of the paper. 

"Spiderman helped wrapping these." She read out loud. Her grin was wide and knowing. She looked out from the kitchen window, ignoring the bright early sun. She wondered where he could be.

\--

"Peter," Wade spoke up, shifting a bit on the branch where they sat, overlooking the Preston house. "Do you think I'm a good dad?" He felt silly asking it. He knew he wasn't. The moment Ellie was born, he knew she would never have a normal life. Peter seemed to agree as he chuckled. "Well, honestly? No." He replied. Wade smiled sadly under the mask.

Peter sensed it. "But you could be." 

It didn't help much, but the sentiment was sweet.

"Let's rephrase that." Wade turned to him.

"Do you think _you'd_ be a good dad?"

Peter was silent for a few seconds, processing the words.

"Wade...what are you asking?"

He brought out a silver band, a beautiful pattern engraved into its surface. It almost glowed in the sunlight.

Peter never felt so...overjoyed before answering:

"I could be."


End file.
